Rosalina
Rosalina (ロゼッタ Rosetta?) is a character making her debut in Super Mario Galaxy, though she has become a recurring character in spin-off games. She lives in space with her adopted children, the Lumas, and travels the universe on the Comet Observatory. Rosalina is a sorceress with great power. Her sole duty is to watch over and guard the universe, the Mushroom World and protect her Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is described in her story book, which is found in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy, telling her past of her time living on Earth and how she met the Lumas. She is currently voiced by Laura Faye Smith. Creation and development During an interview, Shigeru Miyamoto stated about the ritual kidnapping of Princess Peach. He was also thinking of a cast of characters, one of them was a princess with a family of talking stars. Yoshiaki Koizumi has planned for Rosalina to be related to Peach, but she was changed to be an unrelated character. Rosalina's early concept art showed her with a beehive-styled hair and a light blue dress similar to Peach and Daisy. Profile Personality Rosalina has made protecting the cosmos her mission in life. She is a loving figure, caring for her children diligently. She still misses her mother, who apparently died years ago. She also uses the phrase "May the stars shine down on you." as a way of saying "Good luck." Physical Appearance Like most other human Mario characters, Rosalina has blue eyes, though hers are more cyan in color. Only her left eye is visible from a directly frontal view as her particularly large bang of her hair hides her right eye. She has peach-colored defined lips, and long platinum-blonde hair that reaches to her waist. While she was young, according to her storybook, her hair was something more like a red or strawberry-blonde, which had similarly happened to Peach due to NES limitations. Her primary outfit consists of a turquoise long-sleeved gown that bares her shoulders, along with a silver crown with four gems on it, a sliver star-shaped brooch, gold star-shaped earrings, and silver high heels. She notably appears in this outfit when playing golf, making her one of two girls (White Mage the other) to participate in a primarily sports-themed game wearing her heels (though she keeps the full-length dress, whereas White Mage sports a mini dress-like garment). Like Peach and Daisy, she has a biker suit when riding bikes or ATVs in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. Hers is primarily white and teal, to differentiate hers from those of Peach and Daisy. Like with Daisy, her hair needs to be flowing up to see the heart-shaped decal on the back of the suit. Her primary sports outfit is akin to the sporty mini dresses of Peach and Daisy (though, again, teal), but with what appears to be white leggings instead of the other two girls' socks. Her swimwear (as seen in the fifth Mario and Sonic game) is based on those of Peach and Daisy (though teal again), but tweaked, along with sleeves to resemble her usual dress. Powers and Abilities * Magic: Rosalina is extremely skilled in the use of magic. * Force Field Generation: Rosalina can create force fields. She can surround the Comet Observatory with a huge force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, if Mario attempts to jump on Rosalina, a force field would appear and protect her. * Levitation: Like the Lumas, Rosalina can also levitate herself in the air. * Teleport: Rosalina has shown the ability to teleport, at least from Earth to Space. * Telepathy: When Mario wakes up in the Mushroom Kingdom after the Lumas throw themselves into the black hole that Bowser's collapsing galaxy created, Rosalina speaks to Mario via telepathy, telling him that all life carries the essence of stars, even himself. * Hologram-like Projections: Rosalina has shown the ability to create hologram-like projections of herself in Super Mario Galaxy 2, when she encounters Mario, after Mario defeats Bowser. Biography Early life As a young child, Rosalina found a sad small star nearby rusted spaceship. Rosalina asked its name, it introduced itself to be "Luma", his mother was coming for it by a comet. Rosalina borrowed a telescope to seek what was coming at nightfall, see saw nothing despite nothing occurring for years. She knew she will become an old lady if stays searching, she suggested to search for themselves. They flew on the Starshroom continuing their search. Trivia * Rosalina's storybook in Super Mario Galaxy is likely the story of how her Lumas, the observatory, and her powers were created. * Rosalina's original design looked like the kind of dresses Peach and Daisy wear, but they changed it to be more "loose-flowing." * In Mario Kart Wii, she is the only female by all unlockable heavyweights. This class designation may be due to her being taller than Peach and Daisy; the same happens to the tall, skinny-as-a-beanpole Waluigi. * In Mario Golf: World Tour, Rosalina is a playable character, but still wears her normal dress. This aspect carries over into the golf game of Mario Sports Superstars. Because of this, Rosalina is the second female to participate in a sports-centered game wearing high heels, after White Mage. (Peach and Daisy don't have this designation because the Mario Kart games and Mario Party series aren't official sports games, though Mario Kart may be close to it). * If Rosalina's dress were more like the one Peach wore in Super Mario Sunshine, it would likely be strapless since the normal version exposes her shoulders. * Rosalina's Fire form has her put her hair in a ponytail like Peach does in sports games, the only time a female other than Peach does so. Notably, her bang still covers her right eye just as it does when she is in her normal state. * During an interview with Yoshiaki Koizumi (Director of Super Mario Galaxy, Creator of Rosalina) on the development of Super Mario Galaxy, he explained that Rosalina was originally meant to be related with Peach, but it was later decided against. In her storybook, there is a depiction her mother, who resembles Peach in a blue dress. * During the final chapter in the French version of Super Mario Galaxy, a description of her father is given describing him as a taller, mustached father, depicting him as Luigi. * Rosalina is shown to be one of the tallest characters in the Mario franchise. Her height is also shown to be equaled to Waluigi’s height making the 2 of them the tallest human characters in the series. However, Waluigi often squats and almost never stands straight up, which reduces his height. * She may be about as tall as Cackletta and/or Antasma are, in fact. * It has been speculated by multiple people, most notably The Game Theorists on, that Rosalina is the daughter of Peach and Luigi (or possibly Mario) from a previous cycle of the galaxy. If this were true, Mario may be able to live longer than a human can, and could be immortal. Category:Heroes